The standard automobile floor jack has a rectangular frame supporting a front axle. The axle supports a pair of wheels which provide a range of rolling motion on the forward and rearward directions. The rear of the frame has a left and a right brace each of which supports a caster type wheel to provide a range of motion of 360.degree. for the rear of the frame. However, if the front of the frame needs to be moved sidewards, then the front wheels must be slid sidewards. Such a sidewards motion requires overcoming the static friction of the wheels against the ground surface. The existence of a grate or a gravel or a rough surface would prohibit the sidewards motion of the front end of the frame. The user would have to push the front end sidewards if he could. But if the front end was located under the automobile, then pushing sidewards on the front end could be impossible. The user could try to jerk the entire frame back and forth to reach the desired location for the front end. If a user wishes to load multiple all terrain vehicles sideways in the bed of a pickup, then sliding the front wheels of the floor jack dolly is necessary. A better solution is needed.
The present invention provides a simple chassis for the front end of the jack to rest on. The chassis has a pair of caster type wheels as well as a rear leg which has a caster type wheel. The user can hold the jack handle and easily move the front of the jack in a 360.degree. range of motion using the chassis caster type wheels. A special brace can support an all terrain vehicle. Thus, rotating an all terrain vehicle in the bed of a pickup can be done by one person.